Jurassic Park Operations
by Matthew Wilson
Summary: The story takes place at the same time frame as the first movie. Gerry harding takes his daughter for a visit to Jurassic Park, but things go in a way no one would ever want.
1. Prologue

It was dark. His eyes were burning, and when he slowly opened them he realized he couldn't see anymore. Everything was just pitch black. The only thing that made him aware of his surroundings, were the headlights of his Jeep shining down on him. At first he had thought he'd lost his glasses, but that wasn't the case. He got up and while feeling for his eyes, expecting to touch his glasses, a warm, slimy substance which smelled like sweat, started dripping from his hands, and he started to panic. A thousand things went running through his mind, and he began to cry.

The last thing he remembered was his head being struck at the top part of his Jeep, before falling and going unconscious. After he had woken up, his head started to ache and he was struggling with getting back to his Jeep. He needed to go to the dock, to meet Dodgson's men and give them the CryoCan, but with his blindness that was a no go. Now he just needed to hide from whatever had attacked him, before it would return for a second attack. The man made its way up the slope, reached his vehicle and blindly searched for the door handle. Once in the Jeep, he felt his pocket for the CryoCan.

It was gone. He could swear that he had it in his pocket, but it was gone. He guessed it may have fallen out when he'd hit his head. Before the poor man could act, he felt a set of razor sharp teeth slid down deep into his thigh, witnessed an excruciating pain, and began to scream. He couldn't see what attacked him, but managed to pull the animal's teeth out of his thigh. He could feel the surface of his bone and muscles and threw up. He again felt the slimy substance, and began to realize that the animal that attacked him earlier had followed him into his Jeep. The moment he was thinking about it, he heard a loud screeching sound and felt a sharp, unbearable pain. Again.

The animal had jumped on him and settled its sharp claws in the chest of the very unlucky man, and began to finish its helpless prey. The man was impressed and frightened at the same time, because he didn't feel as much pain as he expected. During his last few seconds of clear thought, he remembered Henry Wu saying something about a dinosaur called Dilophosaurus and that it would spit venom at its prey, paralyzing it. He was paralyzed and being attacked by a Dilophosaurus, he thought.

Dennis Nedry screamed one more time in the hope someone would hear him, just before he felt his stomach being ripped open, and spilling his intestines. It was the sensation of feeling his own organs, which made him faint.

Everything went black.

**_This is the prologue of Jurassic Park Operations. I hope you like it and please, give me advice and don't be scared to criticize my work MMW._**


	2. Welcome to Jurassic Park

**_***Earlier that day***_**

It was a nice day, and Gerry and Jess Harding were driving around in a gas powered Jeep in the colors red and grey. Gerry could see Jess was feeling nervous and decided to try and start a conversation.  
''Jess, are you alright?''  
''Yeah dad, I'm fine.'' she answered agitated.  
''How are things going at home, with your mom?'' Gerry asked, trying to continue the conversation.  
''Well, she's doing alright, but she's still upset about my shoplifting'' Jess said. ''But it's no big deal'' she said, feeling the need to end the conversation.  
''You know your mom is overreacting, do you? '' Gerry said, in the hope to make Jess feel better.  
Jess wasn't answering, she was staring dead ahead and began to shout.  
''Dad, look out! It's a dead end! Stop!'' Jess screamed.  
Gerry rammed on the brakes and they came to a stop just in time, just before the edge of the cliff.  
''Thanks for telling me, Jess.'' Gerry said smiling. ''I don't remember this road having a dead end'' He said while looking around for a map of the island.  
''No problem dad'' She said laughing. ''At least we're still in one piece.''  
Gerry asked Jess if she could open up the glove compartment.  
''Jess, honey, take a look in the glove compartment, and see if you can find a map of the island'' He asked while still searching himself.  
Jess opened it and looked around for a minute or two, finally finding the map.  
''Dad, I got it!'' Jess said.  
She thought that the island had the looks of an inverted water drop.  
Gerry looked over to Jess and thought to himself, what a beautiful daughter he really had. He never thought she was capable of shoplifting.  
''Jess, about the shoplifting-''  
''Dad, I said it wasn't a big deal!'' She yelled at him. ''It only was a calculator, I needed it for school...'' Jess muttered.  
''Please dad, can we talk about this some other time?'' she asked, in the hope her father would agree.  
''What you want Jess, but I'm not forgetting this!'' Gerry said with a bit of anger in his tone.  
''Yeah, yeah…'' Jess muttered again.  
Gerry looked back at the map her daughter had found, and presumed they were on the North side of the Island, and while looking out of his Jeep, he knew where he was.  
''I know where we are,'' Gerry said. ''You still got those pair of goggles  
Mr. Hammond gave you?''  
When Jess had arrived at Jurassic Park, she was received by Mr. John Hammond. They went to the visitor center, and Hammond gave her a pair of Jurassic Park Goggles. She thought it was a very nice design, it looked like the safari Jeeps she had seen in one of the brochures earlier. Of course Hammond said he spare no expense.  
''Of course, why? ''  
Gerry looked at her and said, ''Well, you'll know soon enough. Follow me''

Gerry got out of the car and walked towards the end of the cliff. Jess followed her father and immediately felt a tropical breeze.  
''It's a great view, but where are all the dinosaurs?'' Jess asked with a raised eyebrow  
''Well, where are your goggles?'' Gerry asked with a smile on his face. ''Use them to find the dino's''  
Jess got the goggles from her pocket and began searching for the dinosaurs.  
''What kind of dino am I searching for dad, I don't see any…'' she said, kind of disappointed.  
''Look for one with three horns on its head. It's called a Triceratops, they should be out here somewhere'' Gerry said, also looking for the dinosaurs.  
Gerry knew Jess was interested in dinosaurs, so he took her out for the weekend, to Jurassic Park. He needed to be at the park just in case any of the dinosaurs would get sick; the opening day of the park was next Monday.  
''I definitely see one! That's so cool'' Jess said, really enjoying it. ''Ahw, it ran away…'' she said, clearly disappointed.  
''Try to follow its footprints, they usually go up to that river on the right side'' Gerry said, giving her a hint. Jess continued to look for the Triceratops, following its footprints. Finally she found what she was looking for. A whole herd of Triceratops was socializing. She then saw two of them fight.  
''Dad, look at this! There is a group of them here!'' She yelled at her dad. ''They're fighting with each other! Oh my god this is so cool, this is why I wanted to see dinosaurs.'' Jess said to herself.  
The thirteen ton beasts were heavily fighting with each other, ramming their horns in to each other's skull. They didn't seem to be hurt though. ''Uh... Dad?'' She took her goggles of and looked for her dad. He wasn't next to her anymore.  
''Dad, where are you?'' she shouted. ''This isn't funny anymore.'' She started to get worried, when she heard something from the bushes, at the other side of the Jeep. The thoughts of it possibly being a dinosaur really frightened her. She was in Jurassic Park after all.  
''Uh, hello, is anybody there?'' she asked carefully.  
''Oh, hi Jess'' Gerry said. ''I got you some chocolate bars and a can of soda from that vending machine over there'' Gerry said, giving the goods to Jess.  
''Dad! You scared me! Where were you at?'' Jess asked to her relief.  
''I was just getting us something to eat and drink. I was getting hungry, I'm sorry if I scared you, sweetheart'' Gerry apologized. ''So did you find any dino's?''  
''Well, thanks for the fright'' Jess said sarcastically while giving her dad one of her looks. ''I found a group of them, and two of them were fighting!'' she sounded excited.  
''It's actually more like a dominance display'' Gerry explained. ''They fight with each other to prove who's strongest''  
Jess was listening closely until she saw a Jeep, a few hundred feet away from the Triceratops herd.  
''Dad, what is that Jeep doing down there? '' She asked while looking through her goggles.  
''Let me take a look'' Gerry said, and Jess handed him the goggles. Gerry thought the goggles were quiet heavy and he put them on ''It looks like those are the hot shot Paleontologists Mr. Hammond brought along to have a look at the park.'' Gerry explained. ''I saw them earlier when I had to check on a sick Triceratops.''  
''Do you know any? '' Jess asked? She'd heard her dad talking to  
Mr. Hammond about some people, but she hadn't heard any names.  
''Well it was a group of four people, Dr. Alan Grant, Dr. Ellie Sattler-''  
''Dr. Ellie Sattler! Oh my god is she here?'' Jess was clearly very excited.  
Gerry then realized Jess was a big fan of Dr. Ellie Sattler.  
''Yes, she is here. Since when were you a fan of Dr. Sattler?'' Gerry asked.  
''Well, for school I needed to read a book for Biology. I then saw her book and chose it. She is a really nice person, and very knowledgeable. She knows a lot about plant life you know'' Jess explained.  
''Maybe you can meet her when we go back to the Visitors Center. If they are still here'' Gerry said. He clearly made her excited and she now really wanted to leave.  
''Dad, can we go? Otherwise she'll be gone!'' Jess pushed. ''I really want to meet her!''  
Gerry decides to go. He didn't want to be out here when it got dark. He knew there were several Compsognathus which scatter around the Island. They were the 'cleaners ' of Jurassic Park in a way.  
''Okay, let's go. It's no fun out here when it gets dark.''  
The two of them headed back to the Jeep and while they're getting in, Gerry says, ''By the way, in all of your excitement, the two other people from the group are Dr. Ian Malcolm and some lawyer. I don't know his name though.''  
''Dr. Malcolm?'' Jess said. ''I know him, he's kind of crazy and full of chaos you know''  
They laughed, got in the Jeep and drove away, in the direction they came from.


End file.
